The present invention relates to a novel and useful testing mechanism for detecting a fluid leak in a torque converter.
Torque converters are often disassembled for the purposes of repair and maintenance. Certain cases, parts, such as hubs are rewelded to portions of the torque converter housing. In addition, the housing itself is often split and must be rewelded after the repairs have been effected. Such air tight integrity of a torque converter is important to permit the torque converter to operate in a transmission system of an automobile without fluid leaks.
A convenient testing apparatus for detecting fluid leaks in a torque converter would be a notable advance in the transportation field.